Coma
by total.fandom-trash
Summary: What if Rick had someone to take to while in his coma? And what if that person just so happened to be a very female, very teenage, and very fiery Harry Potter. female!Harry Harry x Draco Drarry TEMPORARY HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

 **This is just an experimental fic, so feedback is appreciated to whether or not I should continue this story.**

 **Without further ado, here's the pilot chapter!**

What happens while one is in a coma is truly one of the world's greatest mysteries. Well, unless someone actually lived through a coma to tell the tale. A few days ago, a police officer by the name of Rick Grimes was admitted to the hospital for a gunshot wound and is currently in a coma. Contrary to popular belief, Rick could actually see and hear everything that was going on around him, but no one could hear him. In all honesty being in a coma, unable to move or interact with his family and friends who came to visit him was slowly driving Rick insane.

One day, while staring at the same white, blank, wall that he has been for the past week, something exciting finally happened. A nurse walked in, with a teenage girl following behind her. She had green eyes, was about five foot three, and had a short, black pixie cut. "Harry, this is Rick Grimes. He's in a coma because of a gunshot wound." The nurse informed.

"So this is the room I'll be staying in?" Harry asked.

"Yes, since this is the only free spot in the recovery ward." She answered. Harry then made eye contact with Rick.

' _You can hear me, right?'_ She asked, only her voice was inside Rick's head. He tried to respond.

' _Yes, h-how are you doing this?'_ He asked, extremely confused, grateful, and surprised at the same time. The nurse had already left by now, so Harry sat on the chair beside his bed.

' _Simple, I'm a witch. Wand waving, spell casting, and all that stuff.'_ She answered. ' _I'm in here because my caretakers got a little too violent while drunk, and I ended up with some serious injuries.'_

Now that made a surge of anger burst through Rick. It still sickens him when he hears about child abuse, especially when he had to deal with it in the field. ' _Harry, have you reported them?'_ Rick asked, putting the whole magic unearthing behind him in favor of the bigger issue.

' _Don't worry, I reported them as soon as I apparated to the hospital.'_ She replied.

' _Apparated?'_ Rick asked.

' _Sorry, forgot you don't know much about magic. Apparation is wizarding teleportation.'_ She answered. ' _And before you ask why my caretakers didn't drive me, it's because they locked me in my room after beating me. I didn't really have any other choice than apparating to a side alley.'_

There were a few awkward moments of silence within Ricks mind while he tried to think of something to say. ' _So, how old are you, Harry?'_ Rick asked, immediately wincing when he realized how creepy that sounded. Harry giggled as if reading his thoughts.

' _Yeah, that was a bit of a weird question.'_ She teased. ' _I'm fourteen, though people always tell me I look a little younger than I should.'_ Now it was Rick's turn to laugh.

' _Can you tell me a little more about magic?'_ Rick asked, finally letting the fact that magic was real sit in.

' _You're not weirded out by it?'_ Harry asked, genuinely surprised.

' _Magic is the reason I'm talking to someone who can actually hear me, right?'_ Rick reasoned. ' _So I don't think anyone in my situation would turn down a way to converse.'_

Harry laughed and began telling Rick all about magic. She told him about everything from Hogwarts, to the recent deadly tournament she participated in. Rick teased her a bit when she started lovingly talking about her boyfriend, whose name was Draco, which Rick though a quite the odd name. Then again, Harry was a strange name for a girl anyways. That led said person to tell Rick her name was actually Harriette, but she preferred Harry. She said it was sort of a rebellious act against her bitchy aunt.

Harry eventually began to tire, and Rick told her to go to sleep since she was still recovering. As he watched the first person he's talked to in weeks fall asleep, he couldn't help but think about adopting this poor girl. That is, whenever he managed to wake up.


	2. Divorce

**Sorry for the long wait, but here's the next chapter!**

A week went by with nothing more exciting happening. Harry would tell Rick about magic, and Rick would tell her about the muggle world. Overall, the days went by rather peacefully.

A few more days passed without further incident when Rick's family finally decided to visit. When they entered, Harry immediately shuffled back to her bed. "Mrs. Grimes, Mr. Walsch, this is Harriette. She's temporarily staying with Rick since whatever this flu is has taken up the rest of the rooms. Now, I'll leave you be." With that said, the nurse walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Harry waved awkwardly at them, then pretended to read a book. Only after she began reading it did she realize she picked up a children's book and looked quite ridiculous. Lori cleared her throat, getting Harry's attention.

"Um, if you wouldn't mind, could you take my son to the vending machines?" She asked. Harry just quirked an eyebrow at her, before getting up.

"Sure," She replied, kneeling down to Carl's level. "Hi, my name is Harriette, but you can call me Harry." She winked, holding out her hand to shake. Carl awkwardly took her hand.

"I'm Carl." He introduced a slight blush on his face. As soon as Carl and Harry were out of the room Shane pinned Lori against the wall.

"Thanks for letting me stay last night… felt good to hold you in my arms, touch your sweet body." Shane murmured, his voice muffled by a deep kiss. He saw Lori playfully push him away.

"Away with you Shane, what if Carl sees you doing that? He's still hoping that Rick will wake up."

"It's been weeks, Lori. There ain't no way he's wakin' up, you and I both know that. No sense in feeling bad about finding love in each other."

As much as Rick tried to wake up, he couldn't do anything except watch his wife and best mate make out on the bedside chair.

"You talk to the divorce lawyer yet? I want to marry you, baby, and you being married to the dead man sleeping here just makes it impossible."

"Yeah, I signed the papers. I'm now a single woman." Lori said, proceeding to make out in the chair once more.

"Mrs. Grimes, you three need to leave. The hospital is going on lockdown and unless you want to end up stuck here, you need to go now." Harry said, entering the room a few minutes later.

"Wait, why?" Shane asked.

"There's an extreme virus going around, the barricades in Atlanta fell and it's spreading. Get to safety now when you have the chance!" Harry demanded, pushing them out the door.

Over the next few days, the hospital became more and more tense as infected cases came closer and closer to their door. People dying than coming back to life to start the whole process over again. Food became scarce and the hospital was running on emergency generators as society seemed to be falling apart.

One day Rick came back to whatever "sleep" cycle he had while in a coma to sound of gunshots and screams.

' _HARRY?'_

"I'm here, and I have to get you out of here!" Harry said desperately, wheeling her bed in front of the door to form a barricade.

' _How are you going to wake me up?'_ Rick asked, his panic slowly going away as he realized Harry had a plan.

"I didn't tell you this before because underaged witches can't do magic outside of school, but I can wake you up magically. My friends owled me last night, saying the wizarding government has fallen."

' _So now you can do magic?'_

"Exactly, now, this might hurt a bit. _Enervate._ "

Rick could immediately feel the effects of her spell and began to open his eyes. He didn't have time to dwell on anything as Harry shoved his clothes at him and turned around. Adrenaline coursing through his veins, he pulled on his clothes and hid in the bathroom with Harry. She enlarged her trunk and pulled out enough potions to get Rick back to optimal health. "Drink these, they taste horrid, but they'll help you," Harry said. Rick cringed as he quickly downed the potions, almost immediately feeling better afterward. Suddenly, there was a deafening boom coming from outside the window. Rick slowly cracked open the bathroom window, only to quickly close it and duck down.

"Harry, they're bombing the city!" Rick yelled, just as the screams in the hallway finally stopped. Going off of instinct, Harry threw a shield charm up around her and Rick, saving them as the hospital was bombed.


	3. Escape

**Sorry for the super short chapter. (Tests and all that to study for.)**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

As soon as the rubble cleared out around them, Harry lifted her shield charm. "So, where to now Sheriff?" Harry joked, slowly standing up.

"Despite Lori leaving me, I still need to check if Carl's okay," Rick responded, brushing the dust off his clothes.

"Which means what, exactly?" She asked.

"We need to check my house first, but before that, we need to get out of this deathtrap." He replied, opening the door and pulling his gun out. Harry did the same with her wand, and they slowly swept the room. After making sure the room was clear, the pair decided to cautiously advance through the hospital. The bomb ended up being more of a blessing than a curse, as it got rid of most of the walkers. The bad news, however, was that it left most of the hallways completely blocked. Luckily, Hary could clear out some of the paths with a well placed "Wingardium Leviosa," but most of the blockades were just too heavy.

They eventually made it outside, only for Harry to immediately disillusion them. The bomb attracted a shit-ton of walkers, and that was putting it lightly.

"Rick," Harry desperately whispered. "How are we going to get out of this?!" Rick, even though no one could see him, was just as panicked as Harry, until he realized there were a few abandoned military vehicles around them.

"I could try to hotwire one of the cars around us." He answered. "I learned in my cop training." Nodding, Harry told Rick to lead the way, and they swiftly moved to a Humvee. Rick moved as fast as he could, but in his haste, knocked something out of the side door. Mustering up all the magic she could, Harry put up a huge shield charm, protecting Rick and her.

"Hurry your clumsy ass up!" Harry yelled. "I can't hold this up much longer!" Rick grunted, and swiftly got the car running. As soon as he gave the all good to Harry, she let the shield fall and practically dove into the passenger seat. Putting the car into drive, Rick skillfully shot them out of the hospital, and into the heart of Atlanta.


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT

**This is not an update!**

 **Sorry for the lack of updates, I just can't think of how to continue this story. I will get my act together eventually, but I do not know when. Thank you for all your support so far, and stay tuned for an eventual chapter!**

 **.trash**


	5. The House

Hey guys! This chapter is really short, but at least it's something! The update schedule most likely won't be very consistent, but there shouldn't be long waits like there was previously. :)

Rick and Harry drove for around three hours before their gas ran out. When out did, they continued on foot all the way to King County. Eventually, they managed to make it to Rick's neighborhood. "So," Harry started. "Any chance you think your family's still here?" Rick paused, thinking through his answer, before responding,

"Hopefully they aren't." Harry shot him a questioning look, prompting him to continue. "If Shane learned anything in his training, he would have got them to a military base right away." Harry nodded, and they continued walking. The first thing they saw when they got to Rick's house was that all the doors were open. Rick led the way into his house, sweeping the bottom floor, while Harry took the top. When they confirmed there were no walkers in the house, Harry clumsily flopped down on the couch.

"So, what do we do now?" She asked. Rick's eyebrows scrunched up as he tried to figure out a plan. Minutes later, Harry shot up off the couch, successfully startling Rick out of his thoughts. "I have an idea!" Harry declared, eyes gleaming with whatever crazy plan she thought up. Rick, having gotten over Harry's outburst, raised a questioning eyebrow, prompting her to continue. "We need somewhere to stay for the night, so why don't we just

secure this house? I honestly don't know why I didn't think of it sooner!"

Rick nodded before asking, "While that is a good idea, do you have any idea on how to shield a house from an angry mob of zombies, because of I sure as hell don't."

Harry sighed, facepalming as she shot an annoyed look at Rick. "At this point, I doubt most walkers will be out this far away from the city." She reasoned, "Right now all we would have to do is push a few couches in front of the doors."

"We could do that, but what if a walker gets past the barricade and eats us in our sleep?" Rick asked, not realizing the obvious answer that Harry clearly saw.

"Um, there's this little thing called keeping watch in shifts. Haven't you ever done a stakeout or something, 'cause that is literally the same thing." Harry said, causing Rick to blush at the fact that a teenager was more common-sensed than he was.

"Okay, fine. I'll move the couches, you can cover the windows with something," Rick said, moving on the first couch. Harry sighed before floating blankets over the windows and securing them with sticking charms.


End file.
